Lost Apprentice
by HermioneTonks123
Summary: Instead of being found by Plo Koon, Ahsoka Tano is born to one of the fiercest bounty hunters in the galaxy: Aurra Sing. How does this change the fate of the galaxy? (Also posted on AO3).


**Chapter One**

The flight from Naboo to Tatooine was an uneasy one.

"You never told me how you became a Jedi Knight so quickly," Padme said, breaking the silence.

Anakin smiled distantly at the memory. "Aurra Sing," he responded.

"The bounty hunter?"

Anakin nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Master Obi-Wan and I were on Corellia two months ago investigating reports of a gathering of assassins within the Bounty Hunters' Guild. Long story short, the members of their high council were there: Vossk, Cad Bane, Embo, Dengar, Zuckuss, several others – and, of course, Aurra Sing. You get the picture. Obi-Wan and I learned that they were planning to attack the planet's senate."

"Attack the senate?" Padme said in disbelief. "And they only sent a Jedi master and his Padawan?"

The blonde chuckled lightly. "Well, we were just investigating at first. Remember it was initially a mere rumor," he said. "The council sent five more master-Padawan teams when we gave them the information we needed. All we had to do is wait. We used the senators as bait, but, uh, none of them got hurt – and it was their idea too."

"And when the attack came, you defeated Aurra Sing," Padme finished, a smile on her face.

Anakin winked. "Did indeed. The council was so impressed they promoted me to Knight on the spot." He suddenly glowered at the table. "She then escaped just four days later."

Padme nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I remember now." She tilted her head thoughtfully. "I heard the person that got her out stabbed a Jedi that was there in the back. And the cameras went out just as it happened, so no one knows what the perpetrator even looks like."

Anakin's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I was the Jedi that was stabbed," he muttered. "I went to get a confession from Sing and the next thing I know I have a lightsaber in my back." The nineteen-year old raised his tunic to show the hole in his stomach that was now covered with robotics. "Got me right in the kidney and punctured my liver, so…"

Padme's eyes were wide. "That's terrible!"

"No need to tell me that," Anakin huffed. "I woke up 2 days later to find out Sing escaped. The council was furious. I mean, who could blame them? There's an unknown force user out there. And I couldn't even sense them before they damn near killed me. What kind of Jedi does that make me? How dangerous is this mystery person?"

Padme smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "So are you sure you can protect me?"

Anakin gasped in mock offense. "I'm not _that_ bad a Jedi."

Padme laughed. "Just checking, Ani."

* * *

"Right this way."

When Taun We had led Obi-Wan to Jango Fett's apartment, he was briefly surprised to find a young clone of him open the door until he remember that the man had requested an unaltered clone to raise as his son.

Taun We bowed her head. "Boba, is your father here?"

The boy nodded stiffly. "Yeah," he muttered, eyeing Obi-Wan suspiciously.

"May we see him?"

Boba's eyes narrowed. "Sure," he replied hesitantly. He led them inside his home. "Dad, Taun We is here!" Boba announced, almost as if it was a warning.

"Be out in a moment," a deep voice said from one of the connecting rooms.

Boba led them into the living room of the apartment and paused. There, sitting on a light grey couch watching a game of football on the holoscreen, was a young Togruta female, perhaps no older than 14 or 15 years old. She had blue eyes, dark orange skin, brownish-grey lips, white facial markings, and white Lekku and montrals with blue stripes. She was twirling a blaster in her hands. What Obi-Wan found must curious about her, however, was her essence. The force swirled around her like night and day, stronger than he has felt in someone since Anakin. There was something familiar about it, though. Like it stemmed off from someone Obi-Wan once dealt with.

 _Curious_ , the Jedi thought.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "And who might this be?"

"I'm Ahsoka, Boba's friend," the togruta responded. She eyed Obi-Wan up and down. "Who the hell are you?"

Taun We quickly spoke up, as if she's dealt with this Ahsoka's snippy attitude before. "Ahsoka, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi master."

Ahsoka stood up from the couch, her arms crossing so her blaster sat intimidatingly on her shoulder. "Jedi, huh?" she muttered. "And why are you here?" Her head tilted slightly, the tails of her head briefly swishing across the top of her back and onto her side. "Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka spat his name like an insult. It was clear she had a hatred of the Jedi.

Obi-Wan decided to play her game. "Why does it matter to you, Boba's friend?"

Blue eyes narrowed. "I'll have you know-"

Suddenly, a man of average height walked into the room. He had dark hair and eyes with tan skin, but he had the facial structure of the common Mandalorian. The man's physical structure matched one of a physically fit humanoid as well. Perfect. This was indeed the man Obi-Wan was looking for. He was sure of it.

"Calm yourself, little Soka," the man said. "It does no good to react so hastily."

Ahsoka lowered her head shamefully. "Yes, you're right, Jango. My apologies."

Jango smiled softly, and Obi-Wan could tell that this man had a soft spot for these two children. "It's quite alright," he said. "You have your mother's temper."

"Jango," Taun We acknowledged, "was your trip productive?"

"Fairly," Jango grunted, pulling the cuffs of his sleeves up. It would not do good to look sloppy.

The Kaminoan smiled. "Jango, this is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He has come to check on our progress."

"Your clones are very impressive," Obi-Wan said, carefully gauging Jango's reaction. "You must be very proud."

"I'm just a simple man trying to make his way in the universe."

Obi-Wan took the chance. "Every made your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?"

Jango eyed the Jedi carefully. "Possibly."

The two unspoken enemies began to circle each other.

"Then you must know Master Syfo-Dyas?" Kenobi questioned.

Jango turned to his son. " _Boba, close the door_ ," he said in Huttese, careful to ensure that the Jedi would not understand him. Then, in the same tongue, he said to Ahsoka: " _tell your mother to meet us at the rendezvous point. We need to leave_."

The Togruta smirked. " _Two days here and you've already put me in danger? My mother is going to kill you._ "

Boba stifled a laugh.

That caused Jango to glare at both the children, and that was enough for them to do their jobs. Ahsoka quickly typed coordinates into her commlink, keeping it behind her so the Jedi would not be able to see, and Boba walking around his father and the Jedi to close the door to Jango's armory. Neither child took their eyes off the Jedi, both wanting him to feel their hatred – and Obi-Wan sure did.

"Never heard of him," Jango claimed, moving so Obi-Wan could not see into the room that was now being shut.

"Is he not the man that hired you for this job?"

"I believe you are mistaken, master Jedi," Jango said. "I was hired by a man named Tyranus, on one of the moons of Bogaden."

Obi-Wan was skeptical. "Curious."

There was tense silence for a moment.

"Do you like your army?" Jango eventually asked.

"I look forward to seeing them in action."

"They'll do their job well. I'll guarantee that."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Thank you for your time, Jango."

"Always a pleasure meeting a Jedi."

So Jango has met a Jedi before. It was the slip Obi-Wan sought.

As soon as Obi-Wan and Taun We left, Boba looked up at his concerned father. "What's happening?"

When Jango did not respond, Boba grew even more worried.

"The Jedi knows who he is," Ahsoka responded.

Jango snapped out of his gaze. "You're sure?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Positive. I can sense it."

"Then we really do need to leave immediately."

When Obi-Wan got back to his starfighter, he contacted Yoda and Mace Windu. When they responded, he explained the whole situation to them: the creation of a secret clone army, the alleged involvement of a Master Syfo-Dyas, Jango Fett's activities, and the question of whom this 'Tyranus' was. They were shocked, to say the least. But no one could have possibly been more surprised than Obi-Wan was upon seeing the vast size of the Republic's mysterious new army.

"Did the council authorize the creation of a clone army?"

"No," Windu said hastily, sending the Grand Master a troubled look.

"Certain are you, this bounty hunter is whom you seek?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, master."

"Then you must bring him in for interrogation," Windu responded.

"Yes, master," Obi-Wan repeated. "But there is one more thing."

"What?" Windu questioned.

"A young Togruta girl by the name of Ahsoka was with Fett and his son. I believe this girl may be the daughter of Aurra Sing - and the mastermind behind her escape from prison," he announced.

"Impossible!" Windu cried. "Humans cannot breed with Togrutas."

"But Sing is only half-human, isn't she?"

Yoda hummed thoughtfully. "Once again, Obi-Wan, certain, are you?"

The Jedi master nodded. "Yes, master," he said. "They may not look alike, but she has the exact same presence as the bounty hunter. She _has_ been trained in the ways of the force. I can feel it."

"Troubling this is," Yoda responded. "Intelligence on this daughter of Sing, we have not."

"If she is who indeed you think she is, bring her in with the bounty hunter," Windu proclaimed. "The last thing we need during these troubling times is another Aurra Sing." The Dark Jedi was responsible for the deaths of over half a dozen Jedi.

Obi-Wan bowed his head.

"And Obi-Wan-"

"Yes?"

"We don't need these Kaminoans to turn on us," Windu said. "Be discrete."

Obi-Wan, with a mischievous smile, decided to channel his inner Anakin. "I always am." And with that he ended the call, the hologram of the two highest-ranking members of the Jedi Order vanishing.

Obi-Wan immediately ran back into the cloning facility in search of the landing platform with Jango's ship. Jango was leaving. He could sense it. The clones and Kaminoans stared at him oddly as he bolted through their home, but he didn't care. Obi-Wan had to catch him before he and the two kids left. And, luckily, he got to them just in time.

"Ahsoka, look out!" Boba shouted from the boarding ramp of the ship.

Suddenly, two metal objects flew from Ahsoka's boots and into her hands. Red lightsabers hissed to life, humming from the rain hitting it. Obi-Wan inwardly grinned. He knew it. "Boba, get on board!" she exclaimed, and charged at the master Jedi.

Boba quickly ran to the control room, screaming for his father to halt his minor wire fixes and help Ahsoka fight the Jedi.

Outside, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were meeting each of each other's parries. Obi-Wan had to admit: Ahsoka was an excellent fighter - far better than Obi-Wan was at her age. But she was untamed, careless. She reminded him of Xantos and Bruck Chun. She would have reached her full potential under the watchman ship of Aurra Sing, but, with a little outside help, she could go a far way. The two eventually got into a death lock.

"Stay away from us, Jedi!" Ahsoka growled, pushing forward as hard as she could.

Obi-Wan shook his head, standing his ground. "You know I can't do that," he said. And before Ahsoka could retaliate, he force-pushed the Togruta several feet back.

Ahsoka snarled and slammed her lightsabers into the platform beneath her feet. It was a trick she learned from her mother. The trick stopped her forced movement quickly, steel screeching as her sabers burned through it, and she lunged back at the Jedi. Their sabers hissed when they connected. But every time Ahsoka tried to hit his head, Obi-Wan would just jump out of the way. It was soon becoming apparent to Ahsoka that he was holding back. It angered her beyond belief. This was her first battle against a Jedi and it wasn't a true fight.

"Fight back, coward!" she cried. "Fight back!"

Jango took that moment to pop out of his ship and fire at the Jedi. Ahsoka quickly flung herself to the ground, in order to avoid the shots and their deflections by Kenobi. Jango flew on the pillar and turned on his flame launcher. The Auburn-haired man rolled to avoid catching on fire. Unfortunately for him, Jango then bent forward and fired a small rocket from his pack. Obi-Wan was blown off the platform, as a result – but not before he could fling a tracking beacon onto the haul of the ship.

* * *

Finding Watto's shop was easy. Anakin remember the route like it was just yesterday he was there.

" _No, not that one - that one!_ " The blue alien yelled to a droid in Huttese.

" _Excuse me, Watto,_ " Anakin said also in Huttese.

Watto's head snapped in his direction. " _What? What do you want? I don't want no problem!_ " Watto yelled again in the same language.

" _Let me help you with that,_ " Anakin proposed gently as he repaired the damaged droid.

" _Wait!? Jedi!? A Jedi! Ah, whatever-whatever it is... I-I didn't do it,_ " Watto stammered, evidently worried.

Anakin would have laughed at the sight 10 years ago, but he was on a mission now. " _I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker_."

Watto looked at him suspiciously. He stared at Padmé, then back to Anakin and replied in Basic: "Ani … Little Ani … It is you! Ya sure grew! Wow! A Jedi! Ha! Waddya know? The galaxy ain't as cruel as I thought then! Hey, maybe you could ya help with some deadbeats who owe me a lot of money...?"

"My mother Watto…" the Jedi said sternly, "where is she?"

Watto was swiftly uncomfortable. "Yeah Shmi. Um, well, how do I say this? She's not mine no more. I sold her."

"Sold her?" Anakin couldn't hide his surprise.

"Years ago. I, uh, am sorry, Ani, but you know, uh, business is business. Business wasn't doing so well, so I need to make extra money, yeah?" The alien laughed uncomfortably at the look on Anakin's face. "Anyhow…sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. Least I think it was Lars, ah. Memory is not so good even now. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her. Can ya believe that? I know I can't! Hahaha!"

Anakin sighed. "Where are they Watto?"

"Hmmm…other side of Mos Eisley, I think."

"I'd like to know."

"Of course! Of course, Ani! Let's go inside and look at my records, yeah?"

Two hours later, Anakin and Padme found themselves at the door of a large moisture farm. It was a long journey, but Anakin found himself smiling upon being greeted by a familiar droid, C3PO. His mother had found him proper plating, making the droid gold. Soon afterwards, a dark-haired man in his late twenties came out with a beautiful blonde girl by is side.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker; this is Padme Amidala," the blonde Jedi introduced.

"My name is Owen Lars; this is my girlfriend, Beru," the man said, shaking Anakin's hand. "I, uh, guess we're step brothers."

Anakin's shake faltered, his warm smile gone. "Where's my mother, Owen?"

"Your mother's not here, son," an older man in a hover chair said, appearing out of the doorway. "My name is Cliegg Lars, son. Shimi is my wife. Come inside. We have a lot to talk about."

Anakin and Padme exchanged worried looks but followed the family inside. Once inside, they sat around the dinning room table, while Beru handed each of them cups of tea.

"It was just before dawn. When they came out of nowhere: a hunting party of Tusken Raiders," Cliegg said. "Your mother had gone out early, as she always did, to pick the mushrooms that grow on the vaporators. From her tracks, we found that she was about halfway home when they took her. Those Tuskens walk like men, but they're vicious, mindless monsters. Thirty of us went out after her. Four of us came back. I'd be with them, only... after I lost my leg I just couldn't ride any more... until I heal…I'm so sorry, son. This isn't how I wanted our first meeting to take place. This isn't how your mother and I planned it. I don't want to give up on her, but she's been gone for weeks. Those Tuskens are vicious. There's little hope she's lasted this long."

Anakin stood up.

"Where are you going?" Padme asked.

"To find my mother."

"Your mother is as good as dead, son," Cliegg sad sadly, and Anakin could tell that he blamed himself for Shmi's capture. It broke the Jedi's heart.

"She's still alive," Anakin assured him. "I can sense it."

"You can take my speeder," Owen said. "Just upgraded it. You should get there fast."

Anakin nodded gratefully. "Stay here, Padme. I'll be back soon."

Padme sat up and hugged him. "Be careful, Ani."

"I will be," he promised, before leaving.

All Anakin had to do was focus on her aura, sense her pain. Her pain was strong, stronger than Anakin was comfortable with – but it helped him find her. He stopped briefly to speak with Jawas and neighboring moisture farmers to help him figure out where exactly the Tuskens had set up their camp and what to expect, and soon Anakin found himself staring at the Tusken camp from a nearby cliff hanging.

Anakin's heart pounded. He was close to finding her. All he had to do was focus. So he closed his eyes and opened himself up to the force. And there she was. Anakin could feel it. His mother was there. He found her! Her signature was weak, but she was alive. She was calling to him. Anakin could feel it in his veins. He let out a breath that he did not know he was holding. He got here in time. For once, it seemed the galaxy was on his side.

Anakin took a deep breath; he needed to calm himself; he needed to prepare himself for a sight he wouldn't like. Anakin then landed down the cliff without making any sound and started walking secretly to the tent where he felt his mother was. He found it and ignited his lightsaber to create a rounded opening. And again, with the stealth of a Jedi, he bent to check on her. She was bloodied, barely conscious, and tied in a brutal way on a post, but she was alive. He had arrived on Tatooine just in the nick of time. Anakin then took her into his arms after untying her.

"Mom…Mom it's me," Anakin whispered, unable to stop the tears from falling. "Mom?"

Shmi opened her eyes and was clearly disoriented at first – until she saw those familiar shining blue eyes. "Ani?" she said incredisioubly. "Ani! My son! Oh, look at you! You're so handsome Ani! My Ani…a strong Jedi now."

Anakin smiled. Truly smiled. "Everything's okay, Mom. I'm here. I'm going to get you out of here. You're safe."

She looked concerned. "There-there are so many of them. Are you sure you can-"?

Anakin chuckled. "Don't worry, mom. I'm a Jedi, remember? This is nothing for me."

Although clearly struggling to stay conscious, Shmi managed to roll her eyes with a light chuckle. "There's that cocky attitude I've missed."

Anakin winked. "It will never leave." He set his mother down. "Rest," he whispered. "I'll be back in a moment."

Anakin took a deep breath and swung his ignited lightsaber as he walked out of the tent. The two guards instantly fell lifeless to the ground. In response, the nearby male Tusken raiders took out their weapons and began to run towards him, the women shuffling the kids inside the tents.

Anakin raised his lightsaber, ready to strike when a ghost-like image of a young Togruta girl walked out of a nearby tent. Anakin instantly faltered; what the hell was happening? " _Stop_!" the girl cried. " _They're just protecting their home. Use your instincts, Sky Guy – not your lightsaber_." And then she vanished.

Anakin blinked in surprise. Was this just a hallucination? Was this a message from the force? Either way, he didn't want to kill the Tuskens. Obi-Wan taught him better than to commit genocide. There had to be another way. And so Anakin turned off his lightsaber, which caused the Tuskens to take a warring step back. Their weapons were still raised, however.

"Please, don't come any closer! I don't want to harm you!" Anakin pleaded, using the force slightly to plant suggestions in their minds. "You have my mother! I need to get her out of here! Please! She'll die without medical attention! How would you feel if it was your mother in there?"

They seemed to understand – much to Anakin's surprise. And so he got his mother into his arms and walked out the camp. When he looked back, the ghostly Togruta was in the middle of the crowd of Tuskens smirking at him, and Anakin couldn't help but to think that the force was playing some odd trick on him.


End file.
